


maybe you can be (my last kiss)

by eatsumus



Series: you never loved me anyway [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter during sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Food Play, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Miya Atsumu in Lingerie, No Beta We Die™, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Suna's Birthday Fic 2021, Top Suna Rintarou, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsumus/pseuds/eatsumus
Summary: “Ah, Sunarin, don’t look at me like that,” Atsumu snickers and reaches out to take the plate of cake, laying it beside them. “I have plans, ya know.”Suna eyes the cake before returning his gaze to Atsumu. “And what… would those plans be, hm?”Atsumu beams then grabs a handful of the cake and slaps it on Suna’s chest, making Suna hiss in surprise.alternatively: suna's bday fic! also the continuation of thissunaatsu fic. PWP.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou
Series: you never loved me anyway [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125752
Comments: 47
Kudos: 313





	maybe you can be (my last kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! happy birthday sunarin!! love ya ehe

It’s a little bit over the top; for someone who is not in a relationship with the… other person. Atsumu thinks it’s too much and he tells himself so, muttering _you’re an idiot. he hates you. why would he like this?_ but Atsumu is a giver and he, in a way, is thankful that the other has always been there for him, through the years of his unrequited love, through pain and pleasure, through confession and rejection.

Suna has always been by Atsumu’s side and he— well, he _is_ kind of thankful for him. Especially whenAtsumu confessed to Sakusa and the only answer Sakusa has for him is an _i’m sorry, atsumu_.

It’s okay. It’s _cool_.

Now is not the time for thinking about _sad_ things because Atsumu has started to move on _and_ it is _almost_ Suna’s birthday.

January 25, 2021— the calendar on his phone says, the note on it splashed with blue with _suna’s birthday!_ written on the top with the alarms set to a week before so Atsumu wouldn’t forget. Today is the 24th and Atsumu has _prepared_ something.

Yeah, _yeah_.

Atsumu can do this.

He’s not as emotional as Christmas _or_ New Year’s Eve when Suna has pulled him in the bathroom of his childhood home and has proceeded to fuck him raw until Atsumu is shoving his fist in his mouth to prevent his loud moans from slipping out lest his family hears them.

It’s not the same.

This time, Atsumu is in a better place.

A better _but_ embarrassing place.

Figuratively.

Wearing a lingerie isn’t new to Atsumu. He’s worn it once in High School and a few times for some of his— boyfriends and casual partners. It’s _comfortable_ , is what it is but it’s also just a little bit embarrassing because Suna has never seen Atsumu like this and what if he thinks it’s too much? What if he starts teasing Atsumu about making his birthday too important when all he wants is to spend time with the one he likes?

Atsumu deflates a little, looking at his figure on the mirror.

He’s wearing a white lingerie set; lace bra covering his pecks with a matching garter belt sitting perfectly around his waist, digging on his prominent abs. He hums at the fit before gliding his eyes down to the panties covering his— _lower half_. It can’t even be called _panties._ Maybe just a cloth to cover his dick? Atsumu grasps the thin string and snaps it against his hips, the slight sting of pain making him shiver.

If Atsumu has to rate himself, from one to ten, he’d rate himself twenty because he looks _sexy_ and the white contrasting his tanned skin is just— what was that again? _Chef’s kiss?_ Yeah, _chef’s kiss_ as the foreign fans always tells him.

The garter wrapped around his thighs is _tight,_ it squishes his flesh _just so_ that it isn’t suffocating but it stays on its place and doesn’t glide up nor down.

Atsumu sighs to himself, rubs at his eyes as he looks himself up and down once again.

Would Suna like this?

Well, there’s really no time second guessing his choice of _gift_ when the time Suna is coming to his apartment is approaching. Atsumu has more things to do and he hopes Suna appreciates the _energy_ that Atsumu has put into this.

If he doesn’t— Well, Atsumu might just punch him.

* * *

Suna doesn’t even _knock_ , rude asshole that he is. He uses the key Atsumu has given him some months ago when picking him up from bars has become too troublesome and Atsumu has relented in giving him keys instead to crash at his place. Thankfully, he _does_ call out an ‘ _i’m home’_ which is— _weird_ because this is Atsumu’s apartment and Suna only comes here twice a week or more if they want to fuck _more_.

Nevertheless, Atsumu shouts for him to come to the bedroom, where Atsumu is laying on the bed, back against the white sheets with his knees bent just for the— _aesthetics_ of it. He’s only wearing the lingerie as he lounges, scrolling through his phone while he ignores the toy inside his ass.

Tsk.

“Hi. What’s up—“ Suna pauses by the door, mouth hanging open.

Atsumu turns his gaze to him, slow, seductive. Well, he _hopes_ it is seductive. He hums at seeing Suna, smiling at his shocked form.

“Hi.” Atsumu says, throwing his phone on the bed and crawling to the edge of it, slow, like a predator. “Long day?”

Suna blinks then snaps his mouth close with a loud _click_ , teeth clashing together. Atsumu giggles, stops on the edge of the bed and lets thighs hang from it, bare toes brushing the wooden floor.

“What… is this?” Suna asks, still staring at Atsumu like Atsumu has murdered someone in front of him. Hmm…

Atsumu shrugs, a hand reaching out and circling the straps around his thighs. He watches as Suna follows his movements, gaze stuck to Atsumu’s thighs squished by the thin piece of cloth.

“It’s your birthday,” Atsumu says plainly, no avoidance, just blunt honesty. He blushes a little, almost becoming shy under Suna’s intense gaze.

“My birthday is tomorrow,” Suna replies, finally stepping inside. He walks the small space in between them and settles in front of Atsumu, looking down at Atsumu’s sitting form.

“I know you’re going to spend it with Osamu so I thought—“ Atsumu shrugs, pretends what he’s said doesn’t sting. He grins, looks up at Suna under his lashes, reaching out to put a hand on Suna’s waist. “I thought I should give you your special gift now.”

Suna furrows his brows and purses his lips. He looks at Atsumu with an unidentifiable expression, green eyes swimming with an emotion Atsumu still doesn’t want to decipher. It makes his heart _thud_ and yet it has his stomach churning in _fear_.

Atsumu gulps when Suna crouches down, takes Atsumu’s hand and says, “This is my special gift?” He appraises Atsumu’s figure, drinking in the lingerie sitting tightly and fitting perfectly on every curve of Atsumu’s body. “Cheap,” he smirks, teasing.

Atsumu kicks him by his thigh, sneering, “Fine, if you don’t want _me_ then fuck yourself you son of a b—“

“Feisty,” Suna snickers, kneeling on the floor and caressing Atsumu’s thighs, slipping his hands under the garters of Atsumu’s panties. “I mean, if _this_ is free why should I turn it away?”

Atsumu clicks his tongue, pretends that Suna’s touch doesn’t make his dick twitch.

“Fuck you.” Atsumu spats, toes digging against Suna’s side covered in black shirt.

“I mean if you _insist_ ,” Suna grins, lifting Atsumu’s legs and hooking them on his shoulders. “But you like being fucked, no?” He says, turning to the side and nibbling on Atsumu’s thick thighs, teeth biting the flesh softly.

Atsumu pants, fingers curling on the sheets under him. His thighs twitches when Suna licks on a small mark, moving on to the other thigh and nibbling on it too while his hands continues _squeezing_ like Atsumu’s thighs is a dough he wants to mess up or shape the way he wants to.

“Me?” Atsumu clicks his tongue, looks down at Suna with half-lidded eyes. “Depends on the dick. Is yours big?”

Suna snorts, litters kisses on Atsumu’s right thigh before laying his head on it and looking up at Atsumu with a sweet smile on his face.

Uh— Atsumu blinks, tries to _not_ malfunction faced with Suna’s smile that is as rare as Atsumu losing a competition.

“You _know_ very well how my dick looks,” Suna glares at him, playful, with his smile now looking small but still sweet. It throws Atsumu off. Why is Suna acting like this?

Nonetheless, Atsumu lays a hand on top of Suna’s head, brushing his hair. It feels _almost_ domestic, like they do this everyday but— but they _don’t_ and it has Atsumu’s heart racing inside his ribcage.

 _Fuck_.

“Well, I haven’t seen it for a long time. It might have shrunk,” Atsumu teases, tugging on Suna’s hair when Suna bites at his thigh, leaving an obvious teeth mark on his tanned skin. “Hey, no marks.”

“It’s my birthday,” Suna says like that gives him the free will to make Atsumu’s thigh look like he’s been bitten by thousands of mosquitoes. “And are you saying I _have_ to remind you? I thought you were my gift.” Suna hums, kneading Atsumu’s thighs once again, lips attached to his skin. He murmurs, hot breath raising goosebumps on Atsumu’s body, “ _You_ should be begging for my dick, not the other way around.”

Atsumu huffs, rolling his eyes before smirking, “Fine.” He pushes Suna away, letting him fall on the ground with a pained _oof._ Suna glares at him, scrunching his nose while Atsumu stands in front of him, raising a leg and putting his feet on Suna’s chest.

Suna cocks a brow, hands gliding up Atsumu’s calf, shaved for this very occasion. Tsk, the _things_ Atsumu does for him.

“Oh?” Suna leans back, looking comfortable on the floor as Atsumu slides his feet down to his crotch, rubbing on his half-hard dick. “ _Oh._ ”

Atsumu smirks, moving his feet, rubbing Suna’s cock under his pants. Suna grips his leg, fingers digging on his skin.

“You like this?” Atsumu breathes out, looking down at Suna, who looks up at him with his dark gaze, green eyes almost looking black. Atsumu’s breath hitches, his feet stuttering on their movements before he recollects himself and continues to rub his feet down Suna’s thighs.

Suna twitches, licks his lips, and grins, “I do.”

Atsumu smiles, retracts his feet, pulling back. “Well then,” he grins, demands in the sweetest voice he could muster, “Strip and lay on the bed, _Sunarin._ ”

Suna groans, mutters, _“Fuck_.”

Atsumu giggles, “That’s right. _Fuck_.”

* * *

If Atsumu is being honest, he is _shaking_ from nerves. He hasn’t done anything like this— _ever_ and it has him overthinking about what’s going to happen and what Suna would think of him and— _this_.

But Atsumu also is not a quitter and he is already _here_. He’s bought the cake, he’s prepared the strawberry flavoured lube, he even has a goddamn butt plug up his ass that makes him shiver every time he _moves_.

He’s half-way there and questioning himself of why he’s doing all this for _Suna Rintarou_ is pointless. He just has to— _do it_.

Yepp.

And so he does.

Atsumu quickly takes out the piece of cake he’s cut from the bigger one that he’s bought specifically for this— scene, or whatever it is. He doesn’t take a spoon with him because they’ll be using _fingers_ and _mouth_ only.

With a swallow and a tug of his panties, Atsumu tiptoes to his room where he finds Suna naked on the bed, leaning on the headboard while pumping his cock on his hands.

Suna’s cock is really— _nice_. Atsumu loves it; perfect length, perfect width, perfect _taste._ It has Atsumu drooling just by looking at it.

He swallows once again and clears his throat, snapping Suna out of his pleasure filled fantasy, heavy gaze immediately dropping on Atsumu.

“Hm?” Suna cocks a brow, not letting up on stroking his cock. He studies Atsumu’s figure, looking up and down and Atsumu almost _fidgets_ , dick slowly hardening under the flimsy cloth of his white panties.

Atsumu blows a quiet breath and walks towards the bed. Briefly, he prays that the icing on the cake is easy to take off with bleach because well— Atsumu hasn’t had the energy to _prepare_ the bed and because laying out towels and such is _unromantic._

He doesn’t think much of why he’s trying to make this birthday _romantic_.

Nope. Nuh-uh.

Circling the corner, he lays the cake on the bedside table and crawls on top of Suna, less graceful and more rough than normal. Suna _finally_ stops pumping his cock, the absolute jerk, and places his hands on Atsumu’s waist when Atsumu straddles his lap.

“Sexy,” Suna snickers, pulling Atsumu close, rutting his dick against Atsumu’s clothed ass.

“Shut up,” Atsumu breathes out, circling his hips, allowing Suna to fuck into his cheeks.

Atsumu then leans down, almost kissing Suna but catching himself at the last minute and turning his head, lips falling on Suna’s cheek. He continues to litter kisses from Suna’s jaw to his neck, his hands rubbing up and down Suna’s torso, brushing on his nipples and massaging his abs.

“Atsumu,” Suna breathes out, leaning his head on the headboard as Atsumu kisses along his neck, moving down his body.

Atsumu hums as he circles his tongue around Suna’s nipple while gripping his cock softly, pumping lazily. Suna moans at Atsumu’s actions, making Atsumu hum in delight, wiggling on top of Suna’s legs.

His cock is sticking out of his panties, leaking pre-come but Atsumu ignores it in lieu of dipping his tongue down Suna’s abs, licking and biting. Suna grabs his hair then, fingers gripping gently, sometimes tugging when Atsumu drools on his flushed skin and thumbs on the head of his cock at the same time.

Pulling back, Atsumu looks up at Suna and sees the other watching him, panting heavily, cheeks flushed. Atsumu smiles at him, licking his lips as he grips Suna’s cock tighter, pumping leisurely.

“Whatcha think, Sunarin?” Atsumu straddles Suna’s thigh and ruts on it, dick drooling on his panties and butt plug moving inside him, eliciting a breathy moan.

Suna tugs on his hair, stretching his neck and making him pant for breath, body flushing.

“I’m not thinking,” Suna says, lips curling into a grin.

“Stupid,” Atsumu rolls his eyes, fingers on Suna’s dick moving down to his balls, rubbing and rolling them on his palm.

“Thanks,” Suna lets out a choked laugh, hips thrusting up to Atsumu’s hand.

When Suna starts moaning loudly, Atsumu takes his hands away, grinning at the other. Suna glares at him, dick twitching against his abdomen.

“Ah, Sunarin, don’t look at me like that,” Atsumu snickers and reaches out to take the plate of cake, laying it beside them. “I have plans, ya know.”

Suna eyes the cake before returning his gaze to Atsumu. “And what… would those plans be, hm?”

Atsumu beams then grabs a handful of the cake and slaps it on Suna’s chest, making Suna hiss in surprise.

“What the fuck,” Suna says, shocked.

Atsumu laughs, almost a cackle. “I thought this was romantic.”

“What’s romantic with you slapping cake on me?” Suna rolls his eyes, looking at the cake on his chest skeptically. “You’re making my dick soft.”

Atsumu clicks his tongue and rubs the cake all over Suna’s chest, like he’s a kid doing finger painting.

“What the fuck are you doing exactly,” Suna makes a face of disgust, lips curled into a frown.

Atsumu hums and clenches his hole around the plug inside him before bending down and starts licking the cake from Suna’s chest, tongue sliding on Suna’s skin, hot and wet.

Suna gasps out an, “ _Oh.”_ before flexing his abs, Atsumu feeling the action more than seeing it. His tongue doesn’t relent, licking and swallowing the icing and cake on Suna’s chest. He swirls his tongue around both of Suna’s nipples, sucking and biting while his icing coated hand grabs Suna’s cock once again, pumping just as slow as before.

The cake is sweet, melting on his tongue immediately. And every time he swallows, he dives in for more, sucking icing from Suna’s warm skin, savouring the taste of sugar and _Suna_ on his tongue.

Suna’s body twitches under Atsumu’s ministrations, his hands gripping Atsumu’s hair falling down to Atsumu’s shoulder, clutching tightly, almost painful. Atsumu continues dragging his tongue down the dips of Suna’s abs to the trail of hair leading to his dick.

And once Atsumu is faced with Suna’s dick, he doesn’t waste anytime in licking it from tip to base, tongue slurping and swallowing the icing coated on it. He lets Suna grab his hair as he kneels on the bed to fuck more firmly inside Atsumu’s mouth, hips thrusting up and into Atsumu’s willing wet heat.

“ _Fuck_ , Atsumu,” Suna moans as Atsumu moves his lips along Suna’s dick, tongue swirling on the protruding veins on his hard cock, letting his saliva coat it while the tip hits his throat repeatedly.

Atsumu takes everything; the pre-come coating his tongue, the cock fucking his throat with no care for his comfort because Suna knows Atsumu loves it when his throat is fucked until his voice is _hoarse_ , and the remnants of icing on the base of Suna’s dick.

He swallows again and again, letting his throat constrict around Suna’s cock, eliciting a moan from the other.

And when Atsumu looks up, cheeks hollowed and full of Suna’s dick, he sees Suna looking down at him, mouth parted and letting out deep groans, eyes dark and filled with lust.

Atsumu swallows and Suna dives into his mouth harsher, making him choke and gag, his eyes watering as Suna continues to abuse his mouth.

“Your mouth, Atsumu,” Suna babbles. “Fuck, you’re such a cocksucker.” He says, sliding his cock inside Atsumu’s warm mouth and holding Atsumu close to his stomach, making him breathe the sweet smell of icing and the unique heavy smell of _man_ that clings to Suna all the time.

It smells _good_.

Atsumu drools, looking up at Suna, almost cross eyed.

“Fuck,” Suna thrusts inside his mouth shallowly. “You look so good like this,” he says, a hand rubbing a tear sliding down Atsumu’s cheek. “I want to keep you on my cock all the time. Look at you, such a cockslut.” He then pulls back and thrusts back in, making Atsumu whine as his cock drags along his mouth, tip tickling his throat. “You want to drink my come, Atsumu?” Atsumu whimpers. “That’s right, you’re a whore for my come. How can someone look at you and not think you’re a _slut?”_ Atsumu blushes, knowing fully well how he looks right now. “But you’re my slut, aren’t you? You’re my personal cocksleeve, right, ‘tsumu?”

Atsumu moves his throat, trying to form answers even when his mouth is full of dick. Suna moans at that, pulling his cock out and rubbing it all over Atsumu’s face, making a mess of him.

“What a slut,” Suna says, rubbing the tip of his dick on Atsumu’s lower lip.

Atsumu licks at it before saying, “Asshole.”

Suna snickers, insufferable as always. “Your asshole.”

“No, you’re not,” Atsumu rolls his eyes then slurps on Suna’s wet cock, taking in the tip inside and _sucking_ , enjoying the pre-come coating his tongue.

Suna moans and grabs Atsumu’s hair, forcing him to look up with the cock inside his mouth.

“Yes, I am,” Suna retaliates, smirking. “Because I destroy your asshole regularly.”

Atsumu _chokes_ at that and not because of Suna’s monster dick but the terrible, _terrible,_ joke.

Pulling back while heaving in deep breaths, Atsumu gasps out, “You are— the— worst.”

Suna shrugs and leans back against the headboard once again, stroking his own dick.

“I am funny,” Suna grins, tone insufferable. _So annoying_.

Atsumu wants to ride him anyways. Such is his life now; even after _years_ of loathing and hate fucking.

He doesn’t dwell much on the thought of _maybe_ the line between love and hate _does_ exist and he’s crossed it long ago.

Nope. Nuh-uh.

Instead, Atsumu scoffs and rolls his eyes at Suna’s statement. “You wish.”

Suna shrugs, thumbing on the tip of his cock. Atsumu watches as he licks his lips and crawls towards Suna, joining the other’s hand in stroking his cock.

“You know,” Suna lets Atsumu pump his cock alone, grabbing Atsumu’s waist and snapping his panty garters against his skin before moving his hands up Atsumu’s bra covered chest, slipping his fingers under and rubbing Atsumu’s nipples. Atsumu lets out a breathy moan as Suna continues, “You should be nicer to me today.”

Atsumu grips his cock tighter, panting, “Uh-huh.”

Suna grins and leans down, tongue flicking Atsumu’s hard nipple on top of his lingerie. “You’re my gift, after all. Right?” Atsumu purses his lips before nodding. Suna nibbles on his nipple, the other hand pinching the hard bud. Atsumu moans loudly, body shuddering. “So I can do whatever I want with you?”

Atsumu pulls back at this, letting go of Suna’s cock as he says, “Maybe.”

Suna cocks a brow, “Maybe?”

Atsumu leans forwards, a hair breadth away from Suna’s face, lips almost brushing. “I want to ride you first.”

Suna groans, pulling Atsumu closer and thrusting his cock up Atsumu’s panty clad ass, the fabric caught between his cheeks.

“Yes,” Suna presses a kiss on Atsumu’s lips, breath warm and lips wet.

Atsumu gasps, pulls away quickly. “Wait—“

Suna frowns, mouthing at the corner of his lips, “You like kissing.”

“But—“

“You always liked it when I kissed you,” Suna purses his lips, kneads Atsumu’s asscheeks with both hands, grip strong, tight. “What’s the deal?”

Atsumu can’t say the reason. He can’t even _think_ about it in fear of it manifesting in real life or becoming a _nightmare_ that would follow him for years like how his _love_ for Kiyoomi has haunted him since High School.

Atsumu, after all, isn’t that lucky in love.

And he wants this day to be a happy memory; no emotional bullshit involved.

So, he says _fuck it_ and surges in, kissing Suna hard and deep, tongue sliding inside his mouth, swirling and drooling against Suna’s lips. Suna kisses him back just as fiercely, hands roaming around his body, squeezing his waist, kneading his chest, snapping the straps on his meaty thighs, gliding his hands on his abs, and slapping and spreading his ass.

Atsumu stops caring about _feelings_ and just— _feels_. He moans against Suna’s lips, grinding his leaking cock against Suna’s stomach as Suna moves his fingers along Atsumu’s crack, fingers pushing on the butt plug.

Suna freezes then, a grunt slipping out his lips as he pulls back from devouring Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu pants and looks at him, fingers buried in Suna’s dark hair.

“What is this?” Suna asks, tugging his panties to the side and taking the handle of the plug, twisting it around Atsumu’s insides, making him moan wantonly.

Atsumu mouths at his lips, breathing heavily. “Prepared myself,” he murmurs, lips moving against Suna’s own.

Suna presses a kiss to his lips before moving the plug in and out in shallow thrusts, making Atsumu clench his hole around it.

“For me?” Suna asks, disbelief laced in his voice. “You’ve never… done this before.”

Atsumu hums, moves his ass along with Suna’s movements. “It’s your birthday,” he pants, whining at the friction inside him. “Thought you can… fuck me… right away.”

“I see,” Suna pulls out the plug slowly and throws it to the side before shoving his fingers inside Atsumu’s already wet hole, lube dripping down his fingers. “You’re so _wet_. Did you use a whole bottle of lube?” He teases, fingers scissoring inside Atsumu’s clenching red rim.

Atsumu shivers, shaking his head, “Nah, just half.” He giggles, rides Suna’s fingers, moving his hips in circles and thrusting forward, his own leaking cock sliding along Suna’s own hard dick.

Suna snorts, spreading Atsumu’s cheeks wider and adding another finger. “So where’s the other half?” He asks, casual, as if he isn’t making Atsumu moan like a whore with his fingers only.

Atsumu tugs on his hair, fingers gliding down his bare back, nails leaving red indent on Suna’s tanned skin. He keens when Suna curls his fingers inside him, rubbing his prostate.

“Under— the pillow,” Atsumu replies in a breathy voice, one hand moving down and grasping his and Suna’s cock, pumping slowly.

“Right,” Suna presses a small kiss on Atsumu’s lips before pulling his fingers completely out of Atsumu’s hole. He slips his hand under the pillow beside him and squeezes the bottle of strawberry lube, cocking a brow at Atsumu. “Strawberry.”

Atsumu glares, cheeks flushed, “Your favourite.”

“You’re spoiling me,” Suna teases, squeezing lube on his fingers, rubbing softly before joining Atsumu’s fingers in stroking their cocks.

Atsumu’s breath hitches when Suna’s wet palm starts pumping their cocks, fingers tightening around them.

“It’s your birthday.” Atsumu states, like it’s obvious because _it is obvious_.

“I wish it’s my birthday everyday,” Suna says, smiling while he thumbs on Atsumu’s dick, spreading the pre-come on the tip.

“Impossible,” Atsumu breathes out, thrusting into Suna’s fingers, his own fingers going slack on Suna’s thigh.

“Sad,” Suna snickers, pumping their cocks faster, making both of them let out loud twin moans.

Atsumu fucks into his hand a couple more times before pushing Suna’s cock away, whining,

“I said I’d ride you. Stop trying to make me come.”

Suna then shrugs and leans on the headboard, looking relaxed with his cock just— _there_ , for Atsumu to use.

Huh.

Atsumu takes the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount on his palm before stroking Suna’s cock a few times, making sure it’s wet and slippery, just like his ass.

“Atsumu,” Suna breathes out, fingers finding its way onto Atsumu’s thigh.

“You ready, Sunarin?” Atsumu smirks, kneeling on top of Suna, rubbing the tip of Suna’s dick on his wet hole, his panties still pulled to the side.

“Fuck yeah,” Suna splays his fingers on Atsumu’s hips, slipping under the thin garters of his panties, gripping his skin harshly.

“Hmmkay,” Atsumu hums before slamming his hips down, Suna’s cock sliding inside him in one go. “ _Oh,”_ he moans, feeling Suna’s cock throb and pulse inside him, hot and wet and _so good_.

“Oh shit,” Suna cures, pulling Atsumu’s front closer, fingers digging deeper on Atsumu’s skin. “You’re so tight.”

At the compliment, Atsumu clenches his tight hole around Suna’s dick before relaxing and starting to move up and down his cock, watching as Suna crumbles under him, jaw clenched and green eyes dark, half-lidded.

Atsumu splays his fingers on Suna’s chest, a few icing stuck here and there, slippery and sticky.

He starts, “You like fucking me, _RinRin?”_

Suna bites his lower lip, brows furrowing as Atsumu grinds his ass, hole clenching and unclenching around his cock, the wet _squelching_ sound loud and heard throughout the room.

“Don’t— call me—“ Suna pants, fingers moving to Atsumu’s waist, squishing his garter belts and flesh so tight it makes Atsumu shiver.

“ _RinRin_ ,” Atsumu moans, intentional. It’s almost done out of _spite_ because Suna never— _liked_ Atsumu calling him that since there’s only one _person_ who calls Suna that. Atsumu is petty; he’s done all of this for _Suna_ and still, he’s not _allowed_ to do whatever he wants.

Fine.

Okay.

“Atsumu,” Suna slides down the bed, dragging Atsumu with him. He’s now laying down fully, head on the pillow while Atsumu straddles his lap, impaled on his dick.

Atsumu shudders, flexes his thighs as his movements stutters at Suna’s sudden action before resuming in bouncing on top of Suna’s dick, toes curling on the sheets and nails digging on Suna’s chest. His moans are loud, the _ah ah ah, rinrin_ overriding the obscene sound of squelching every time Suna’s cock slips inside him, fucking him deep.

“So good,” Suna grunts, fucking up into Atsumu’s hole, face flushed and sweat sliding down his temple.

“Yeah?” Atsumu groans then whines when he shifts and Suna’s cock rubs his prostate. “Oh, _RinRin_. More, more.”

“Yeah,” Suna plants his feet on the bed and starts thrusting up faster into Atsumu’s wet heat, cock pushing in and out faster and deeper.

“Fuck, fuck,” Atsumu chants, riding Suna with the same pace, his whole body shuddering, flushed with arousal. “Your cock— So big… so good, _RinRin_.”

Atsumu looks down at Suna and sees him looking up at him already, mouth parted, panting heavily, with a deep furrow on his brows.

“I told you,” Suna grunts before heaving a deep breath and switching their positions.

Atsumu curses in surprise, letting out a choked _fuck_ as Suna grabs one of his legs and hikes it up his shoulder before continuing to fuck Atsumu with nothing said between them. Atsumu lets out moans and whines, nails dragging down Suna’s arm, back arching as Suna abuses his prostate, fucking into him relentlessly.

“Rin—Rin,” Atsumu hiccups, throwing his head back as Suna grips his neglected cock, gripping tightly.

“I told you not to call me that,” Suna grunts, grasping Atsumu’s cock painfully.

Atsumu cries out, lashes becoming wet with unshed tears. “Fuck— That—“

“But you— still— do,” Suna punctuates his words with long deep strokes, sliding along Atsumu’s tight walls.

Atsumu looks up at him, blinks the tears in his eyes and spits out, “Then what do you— want me— to call _you_.”

Suna slows his thrusts and pumps Atsumu’s cock gently, grip slack. He leans down, pressing a kiss to Atsumu’s lips; once, twice, thrice until Atsumu presses back, letting out a breathy moan.

When he pulls back, he says, “Rin. Just _Rin_. Rintarou.”

Atsumu blinks at him, fingers sliding up his arms and wrapping around his neck. “But RinRin—“

“Just _Rin._ Okay?” Suna fucks Atsumu slow and deep, almost _soft_ and _intimate_.

Atsumu swallows, nods, “Rin.”

“Good,” Rin smiles, planting another kiss on Atsumu’s lips before sitting up, saying, “Now can I get my gift?”

Atsumu whimpers, Suna’s dick catching on his rim before slamming back inside.

“I’m your— gift,” Atsumu pants, back arching at the force of Suna’s thrusts.

“Exactly,” Suna moans, Atsumu’s hole clenching around his dick.

And then Suna starts fucking him deep and fast, cock pushing in and out of Atsumu’s needy hole. Atsumu whimpers then moans loudly, holding onto Suna as Suna thrusts into him while nibbling on his thigh, sucking obvious marks on his tanned skin.

Atsumu can feel his cock twitch against his stomach, leaking pre-come against his panties. It feels almost _painful,_ the lace fabric rubbing against half of his dick while half of it bobs freely with every thrust that Suna delivers into him. His stomach clenches, feeling his release coming.

He whines, “Rin— Coming— _coming_.”

Suna takes a hold of Atsumu’s dick then, pumping fast while still fucking his cock inside Atsumu’s willing hole.

He says, “Come, Atsumu. For me.”

Atsumu comes after a few strokes, moaning a loud _Rin,_ followed by his cock spurting come on Suna’s fingers and his lingerie, staining the fabric and his stomach in the process.

Suna doesn’t relent in fucking him. He strokes Atsumu’s cock until Atsumu is whining in overstimulation, body trembling under him. When Suna finally stops stroking him, Atsumu is left panting, catching his breath while Suna continues to fuck inside him.

“Rin,” Atsumu whimpers, fingers clutching Suna’s forearms. He blinks, looking at Suna who’s watching him, lower lip between his teeth.

“Can I come— inside?” Suna asks, voice breathy, almost inaudible.

Atsumu shivers and nods, “Yeah, yeah. Inside.”

Suna moans, eyes sliding shut as he thrusts faster, cock hot and wet and slotting perfectly inside Atsumu’s tight ass. Atsumu clenches around him, feeling his cock throb before Suna tenses, moaning an _Atsumu_ as he comes inside, hot come coating Atsumu’s walls, eliciting a whimper from him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Suna shudders, finally opening his eyes while thrusting a couple more times inside Atsumu, milking his orgasm.

Atsumu lets out a whine, hole clenching around Suna’s softening cock. Suna hisses, bites Atsumu’s thigh before slowly taking his cock out, spreading Atsumu’s ass cheeks to watch his come drip from Atsumu’s hole.

“Pervert,” Atsumu teases but doesn’t stop Suna from pushing the come dripping out of him, fingering it back inside. Atsumu keens, pushing back on Suna’s arm as his thighs trembles. “Rin—“

“Don’t waste it,” Suna pats his thighs, takes the plug and pushes it inside Atsumu.

Atsumu blinks at him, “Ah?”

“It’s still my birthday,” Suna says, patting Atsumu’s ass, and fixing his panties over his hole. He slides his fingers up Atsumu’s body, humming as he snaps the garters of Atsumu’s lingerie. “Actually, we have the whole day tomorrow. We can just stay here.”

The whole day?

Atsumu stares at him before breathing out, “The whole day?” He swallows, feels his heart clench inside his chest. “But ‘Samu—“

“What about him?” Suna frowns, hovering over Atsumu, brushing his bangs up his head. “Did you two plan something for me?”

Atsumu shakes his head. “But you always spend time… with him… on your… birthday.”

“I do?” Suna furrows his brows then bites his lower lip, shaking his head. “I spend time with our friends. Kita-san, Aran-san. You, and Osamu.”

“But—“

“Tomorrow,” Suna rests his forehead on Atsumu’s own. Atsumu breathes in, feeling like he’s missing something. “Spend my birthday with me? Atsumu?”

Atsumu doesn’t dwell much on it. He doesn’t want to _think_ much about it.

So he sighs and nods, says, “Okay. I still have the cake for you in the fridge.”

Suna smiles, presses a kiss on Atsumu’s lips. “Good. I can eat cake off of your dick tomorrow.”

“Rin!”

“Jus’ planning.”

Atsumu sighs, then smiles, “Happy birthday.”

Suna smiles back, sighing in content, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk,,,, comment h word things ehe-- or scream abt sunaatsu with me @ twt muax


End file.
